Love Story
by Yumiko Yoshioka
Summary: Kisah ini berbeda dengan kisah lain. Kisah cinta ini sulit namun nyata. / Romeo? / Ne, Juliet? / Kyumin / Oneshoot / Wanna RnR?


**Love Story**

…

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin isn't mine. But they're love each other until the last breath! *maksa***

**Warning : YAOI, BL, Boy x Boy, gaje, abal, pasaran, bahasa maksa, tidak sesuai EYD, tak banyak kosa kata Korea, bosenin, typos, OOC**

**a/n : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Taylor Swift yang berjudul Love Story. Tapi isinya aku ubah sedikit sesuai selera aku, hehe (^_^)v. So, wanna RnR? But if you don't like this, you just go out #plak. Ok, let's enjoy it!**

**Summary : Kisah cinta ini berbeda dengan kisah cinta yang lain. Kisah ini sulit, namun terlihat begitu nyata. Romeo? / Ne, Juliet? / KyuMin fict. YAOI. DLDR!**

**©Jihyun present©**

Musim panas.

Angin kering terus menerpa ranting-ranting pohon yang bahkan telah hampa akan dedaunan. Matahari seakan memperlihatkan sisi angkuhnya sebagai sang Raja Siang. Teriknya begitu menyengat. Seolah akan membakar dan menghanguskan apa saja yang ada di muka bumi.

Seorang namja kini terlihat sedang berjalan menuruni tangga rumah besarnya. Mata foxy itu tak berhenti menatap sebuah kotak besar berwarna soft pink yang kokoh berdiri di tengah ruangan lantai satu rumahnya. Dan begitu kakinya sampai di depan kotak besar itu, ia berjalan mengitarinya. Mencoba mengamati detail dari kotak itu. Kotak yang bahkan tingginya melebihi puncak kepalanya sendiri. Lebarnyapun tidak akan dapat ia rengkuh. Ia masih mengitari kotak itu sampai mata foxy-nya menangkap sebuah kertas ber-shape heart yang tertempel di salah satu sisi kotak besar itu.

"Romeo" gumamnya saat membaca tulisan pada kertas itu. Tanpa sadar, ia menarik kedua sudut bibir M shaped itu dan membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum.

"Hm… Apa isinya?" ia kembali mengamati kotak besar itu.

"Bagaimana membukanya?" namja itu mencoba berjinjit untuk membuka kotak besar nan tinggi di hadapannya ini.

"Tuan Muda" ia terkesiap dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Muda Lee?" tanya pelayan tadi sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, ne, tolong bukakan kotak ini" tunjuk namja tadi pada kotak soft pink itu. Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, pelayan itu segera melaksanakan perintah majikannya.

Pelayan itu sedikit berjinjit untuk membukanya karena memang kenyataan mengatakan bahwa kotak itu benar-benar tinggi. Bersamaan dengan kotak itu yang terbuka, mata foxy itu membulat lebar, bibir M shaped-nya sedikit terbuka.

"Kang Ahjussi, siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" tanyanya pada sang pelayan.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan Muda. Tapi saya juga tidak tahu" kata pelayan itu sambil kembali membungkukkan badannya. Namja tadi merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban sang pelayan, namun ia kembali melihat ke arah 'hadiah' yang baru saja ia terima.

"Gomawo. Ahjussi boleh pergi" pelayan tadi segera pergi setelah sebelumnya kembali membungkuk hormat.

"Lee Sungmin, kau namja paling beruntung!" ujar namja itu entah pada siapa. Mata rubahnya tak berhenti menatap kagum pada objek yang ada di depannya.

Sebuah patung kaca replikanya dengan seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Patung itu menggambarkan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum manis kepada sang namja jangkung yang digambarkan berambut semi ikal yang juga tersenyum padanya. Dahi mereka saling menempel dan kedua lengan namja jangkung itu melingkari pinggang Sungmin, sedangkan tangan Sungmin sendiri terlihat memegang kedua bahu namja itu.

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

Mala mini pesta ulang tahun ke tujuh belas Sungmin diadakan. Dengan beberapa tamu undangan seperti teman-teman dekat Sungmin dan rekan bisnis Tuan Lee, Appa Sungmin.

"Membosankan!" gerutu Sungmin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kerumunan tamu-tamunya itu.

Namja ikal bertopeng itu segera meninggalkan halaman belakang tempat pesta diselenggarakan saat mata onyx-nya menangkap siluet sosok namja berjas putih yang keluar dari area pesta. Ia berjalan mengendap masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menaikki tangga dengan hati-hati. Entahlah, ia hanya menuruti kata hatinya untuk berjalan menuju balkon.

"Lee Sungmin?" panggilnya saat melihat siluet seorang namja tengah berdiri di depan balkon. Wajah manis itu menoleh ke belakang.

Sungguh indah. Hidung mancungnya, mata bulat foxy yang mampu menenggelamkan siapa saja saat menatapnya, bibir M shaped yang merah dan begitu menggoda, ditambah lagi dengan surai hitam legamnya yang terlihat mengkilat karena diterangi cahaya rembulan.

"Lee Sungmin?" ulang namja itu sekali lagi. Ia kini telah berhadapan langsung dengan sosok malaikat yang agaknya tersesat sampai ke bumi ini.

"Kau… Siapa kau?" tanya Sungmin yang tak mengerti. Namja itu hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada purnama yang bersinar anggun di langit malam penuh bintang saat itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun" ucap namja jangkung ikal itu.

Sungmin segera menoleh, "Hm?" ia tak mengerti dengan namja yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Aku, namaku Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil menghadapkan badannya pada Sungmin.

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

"Yeorobun! Selamat datang di pesta ulang tahun Lee Sungmin!" sambut seorang namja blonde kepada seluruh tamu yang datang malam itu. Tepuk tangan riuh menjadi jawaban dari sapaan namja itu.

"Dan untuk Lee Sungmin, aku ucapkan selamat padamu! Kemarilah, Sungmin!"

"…"

"Lee Sungmin, dimana kau?" namja itu sedikit kebingungan saat tak melihat Sungmin di halaman belakang yang merupakan tempat pesta itu di selenggarakan.

"AIsh… Kemana anak itu?" geram seorang namja peruh baya yang merupakan Tuan Lee, ayah dari Lee Sungmin.

"Ah, mungkin Sungmin sedang ada urusan kecil. Yeorobun, karena Sungmin belum ada, kita langsung ke acara kedua. Lee Donghae!" kata namja tadi dan segera turun dari panggung. Dan setelah itu, seorang namja tampan menggantikannya naik ke panggung. Mempersembahkan penampilan solonya.

"Ahjussi, dimana Minnie hyung?" tanya namja tadi saat telah sampai di hadapan Tuan Lee.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Aku serahkan ini padamu dulu, Hyukkie" ujar Tuan Lee kemudian hendak pergi jika saja tak ada sebuah lengan yang menariknya.

"Yeobo, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nyonya Lee.

"Aku akan mencari Sungmin, kau tetaplah di sini" jawab Tuan Lee yang kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Nyonya Lee.

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin setelah mereka berdua berdiam cukup lama. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem menanggapi panggilannya.

"Apa kau Romeo itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Kau… Um, maksudku rambutmu" kata Sungmin pelan. Tangannya kini ia beranikan untuk membelai ikal dark brown itu.

"Ah, mi-mianhae" ucap Sungmin terbata saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Rambutku? Ikal?" tanya Kyuhyun disertai senyuman lebar.

"Ne, dan itu mirip sekali dengan hadiah yang kuterima tadi siang" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya entah karena apa. Tapi rasanya jika menatap obsidian ini, ia tak akan sanggup. Tatapan itu sungguh teduh. Membuat sesuatu di dadanya berdegup dengan cepat. Jantungnya.

"Kalau begitu aku memang Romeo itu" ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jeongmal?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Tangannya bergerak mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Meraba topeng silver yang Kyuhyun gunakan. Kemudian menyingkapnya hingga yang terlihat sekarang adalah sepenuhnya wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak berbohong, 'kan, Juliet?" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Entah sejak kapan kedua lengannya telah melingkari pinggang Sungmin.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sendiri segera menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Keduanya tampak sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya namja paruh baya yang merupakan Tuan Lee itu sembari mendekati putra sulungnya.

"Kau… Anak dari keluarga Cho. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desis Tuan Lee tajam dan marah.

"…" Kyuhyun masih memangsang wajah stoic-nya. Tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa takutnya.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati anakku!" usir Tuan Lee.

"Aku pergi. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Juliet" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Tidak akan! Jangan bermimpi, Cho!" teriak Tuan Lee ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah mulai menuruni tangga.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin segera berlari mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Brugh

Ia segera menerjang tubuh tirus yang masih memunggunginya itu.

"Jangan pergi… Hiks" lirih Sungmin yang mulai terisak. Kyuhyun melepaskan lengan Sungmin yang memeluknya kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin.

"Bawa aku pergi… Bawa aku kemanapun… Aku ingin bersamamu, hiks" mata foxy indah itu terus melelehkan liquid bening yang entang mengapa terasa menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan kembali" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengusap air mata yang telah membasahi pipi chubby itu.

Sreet

"Pergi kau!" usir Tuan Lee sekali lagi setelah menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Pergi dan jangan sekali-kali menginjakkan kakimu dirumahku atau bahkan menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku!" bentak Tuan Lee yang masih berusaha menjauhkan Sungmin.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Kyu…"

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

Ctak pletak ctek

Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh kerikil-kerikil yang sengaja dilempar itu tak henti-hentinya terdengar. Sedangkan namja yang merupakan sang pelaku pelemparan sudah mulai jengah dan bosan.

"Lee Sungmin, kemarilah" ia bergumam pelan. Entah pada siapa.

Pletak

"Ya?" namja manis yang sedari tadi duduk di meja belajarnya dengan earphone pink ditelinganya itu akhirnya menyahut. Tampaknya lemparan terakhir ini cukup keras.

"Nuguya?" Sungmin bertanya-tanya sambil berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua itu.

"Juliet!" terlihat namja jangkung yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin segera berjalan menjauhi jendela. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Apa dia tak ingin bertemu denganku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dengan enggan, ia membalikkan badan dan bersiap meninggalkan halaman belakang rumah Sungmin.

Brugh

"Bogoshipo" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap seseorang itu yang tentu saja adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Aku kira kau-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di atas bibir plump itu.

"Jangan bicara terlalu keras, Ming… Kau mau kita dibunuh Appa-mu?" ujar Kyuhyun setengah berbisik karena tak ingin menimbulkan suara. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun segera menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

"K-Kyu, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin namun tetap mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab dan terus menarik Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

Ferrari Enzo hijau metalik itu melaju dengan kencang. Seolah membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang semakin sepi karena tampaknya sang Ratu Malam tak ingin kebisingan merusak keanggunannya di singgasana langit malamnya.

Di dalam mobil itu terlihat dua orang namja. Salah satu namja bersurai ikal yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mengemudikan mobil. Sementara namja lainnya –Sungmin- hanya diam menatap hamparan jalan yang tergambar didepannya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masik fokus menyetir.

"Kita mau kemana?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali terlontar dari bibir ranum M shaped itu. Dan sama seperti sepuluh menit yang lalu, tak ada jawaban dari yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

Sungmin hanya menghela napas jemu. Namun kejemuan itu tak berlangsung lama karena saat ini ia merasa bahwa mobil sport mewah yang ia tumpangi itu telah berhenti.

"Kyu? Ini dimana?" tanya Sungmin yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil dan beranjak membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin keluar, ia menutup pintu itu dan menggandeng mesra tangan Sungmin menuju suatu tempat.

Mereka tiba di puncak bukit. Gelap dan sepi. Tentu saja karena ini larut malam.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Maksudku, ini gelap" ujar Sungmin yang merasa sedikit takut dengan kegelapan yang ada.

"Aku tahu. Lee Sungmin, gunakan hatimu untuk melihat" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin dan sedikit melangkah menjauhi namja manis yang kini tengah kebingungan itu.

"Kyu?" Sungmin yang sejujurnya masih bingung sekaligus takut itu mencoba mencari Kyuhyun. Melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada udara kosong yang ada.

"Eodiga?" Sungmin menelan saliva susah payah.

'Gunakan hatimu untuk melihat' tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun terngiang di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin yang paham betul akan maksud dari kata itu mulai diam. Merasakan degup jantungnya yang masih normal.

'Harusnya cepat, 'kan?' batin Sungmin sembari mulai melangkah pelan. Ia melangkah pelan mengikuti kata hati dan langkah kaki yang membawanya. Dapat ia rasakan, detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Dan saat samar-samar ia melihat siluet namja jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya, ia segera menubruk punggung namja itu.

"Aku menemukanmu!" ujar Sungmin riang dengan masih tetap memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membuatku jantungan dengan memelukku dari belakang secara tiba-tiba begini, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Punggungmu lebar. Jadi lebih baik aku memeluk punggungmu saja!" jawab Sungmin asal.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Dengan cepat, ia mengubah posisi menjadi Sungmin yang ada di depannya dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Sungmin. Dan kedua tangan Sungmin yang memeluk tangannya.

"Saranghae" ujar Kyuhyun yang kini telah menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kiri Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae" balas Sungmin dengan senyum manis.

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

"Cari Sungmin, cepat!" amarah Tuan Lee seakan meluap. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar dari seorang maid bahwa putra sulungnya tersebut tak ada di kamar. Ia telah menyuruh semua pelayan yang ada untuk mencari Sungmin ke seluruh penjuru rumah bak istana megah itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Namja manis berpipi chubby itu belum juga ditemukan.

"Ini pasti ulah anak Cho itu!" geram Tuan Lee dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar marah saat ini. Ia tak suka anaknya bergaul dengan anak dari keluarga Cho. Itu merupakan dendam pribadi antara Tuan Lee dengan Tuan Cho. Ya, dendam pribadi.

"Tenanglah, Yeobo…" ujar Nyonya Lee lembut sembari mengusap lengan suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang! Putra Cho sialan itu menculik anak kita!" bentak Tuan Lee yang mampu membuat Nyonya Lee terdiam.

"Kau siapkan mobil! Aku akan ikut mencari Sungmin!" tegas Tuan Lee yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh seorang pelayan namja yang sepertinya memang sopir pribadi. Pelayan itu segera menyiapkan mobil untuk Tuan Lee.

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

"Ming…"

"Ne?"

"Jika nanti aku pergi, umm… Jika nanti aku harus pergi, maukah kau menantiku?" Sungmin segera mengangkat kepala -tepatnya menengadahkan- kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kita baru saja resmi berpacaran dua puluh menit yang lalu, dan kau akan langsung pergi, begitu?" tanya Sungmin tak suka. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku bilang 'jika', apa kau tak dengar?" ucap Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat Sungmin kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah mencintaiku" Kyuhyun kembali mengecupi puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Ming"

"Lalu?"

"Jika aku pergi…"

"Aku tidak dengar!" Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Baiklah… Kau sudak tak mau mendengarkanku, aku akan pergi" ancam Kyuhyun yang sayangnya tak mempan bagi seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Sung-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu, dan juga tak ingin melihatmu!" Sungmin memejamkan matanya seolah benar-benar tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin dan berdiri di depan Sungmin.

"Wajahmu buruk!"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne…"

Chu~

Sungmin membuka matanya lebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyapa bibirnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali memejamkan mata seiring dengan pergerakan bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang bergerak melumat bibir plump-nya itu dengan lembut dan memabukkan. Kedua lengan Sungmin yang semula berada di samping kepala –menutupi telinga- kini sudah berpindah ke leher Kyuhyun.

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

"Huh, apakah itu mobil putra Cho?" dengus seorang namja paruh baya saat melihat Ferrari Enzo hijau metalik yang terparkir di pinggir jalan dekat kaki bukit.

Namja paruh baya yang merupakan Tuan Lee itu berjalan mendekati mobil sport mewah itu dengan diikuti beberapa namja kekar yang sepertinya adalah pengawal atau semacam bodyguard.

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Tuan Lee saat tak menemukan siapapun di dalam mobil itu.

"Ah, Tuan Besar, itu Tuan Muda" ujar salah seorang bodyguard saat melihat Sungmin yang berjalan bergandengan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cho…" desis Tuan Lee sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"A-Appa"

"Cepat, bawa Sungmin!" perintah Tuan Lee. Dua orang bodyguard segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih sedikit jauh.

"Kyu… Selamatkan aku" lirih Sungmin ketakutan. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang dua orang bodyguard yang semakin mendekat padanya, namun tangannya tetap memeluk Sungmin. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Dengar, Min, kita bisa melewati ini, percayalah" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"Jangan sentuh anakku, Cho!" teriak Tuan Lee yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Kyu… Mereka akan membawaku… Mereka akan memisahkan kita… Hiks, bawa aku, Kyu" lirih Sungmin yang mulai terisak.

Sreet

"Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin meronta dalam cengkeraman dua bodyguard berbadan besar itu.

"Kyu… Hiks, lepaskan!" Sungmin masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap nanar ke arah Sungmin. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Takut? Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan, Kyuhyun telah menduga ini akan terjadi, jadi mungkin sudah ada persiapan khusus baginya. Lemah? Selemah apapun Kyuhyun, ia akan menghajar orang-orang yang menyakiti kekasihnya. Namun ini beda. Ini berbeda dengan kisah cinta yang lain. Ini kisah cinta yang sulit, namun nyata.

"Jangan mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat, dia akan kesakitan!" hanya itu yang mempu Kyuhyun lakukan untuk Sungmin. Dan setelah dua bodyguard itu benar-benar pergi membawa Sungmin, ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

"Lepas!" namja itu masih meronta sambil menangis saat dua bodyguard itu telah membawanya ke ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Lee.

"Sungmin! Lepaskan Sungmin!" Nyonya Lee segera berlari mendekati dua bodyguard yang membawa Sungmin tadi.

"Umma… Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, hiks…" ujar Sungmin disela isakkannya.

"Oh, jadi kau tahu namanya?! Kau mengenalnya, Lee Sungmin? Seberapa jauh hubungan kalian?" bentak Tuan Lee penuh amarah. Sungmin hanya diam namun tetap menangis. Nyonya Lee yang melihatnyapun jadi merasa tak tega.

"Jawab, Sungmin!"

"Ka-kami…"

"Jawab dengan tegas! Kau ini namja!" Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata itu. Menghapus jejas air mata di pipinya dengan kasar.

"Kami berpacaran! Aku mencintainya, Appa!"

Plak

"Sejak kapan Appa mengajarimu untuk berbicara dengan nada tinggi di hadapan orang tua, hah?! Dan apa maksudmu dengan kalian berpacaran? APA KALIAN GAY?!" teriak Tuan Lee yang membuat seluruh orang di ruang tamu itu bungkam.

"Cukup, Lee Sungmin! Kali ini kau sudah kelewatan. Appa akan mengirimmu ke Eropa!"

"ANDWAE!" air mata itu kembali menetes dari mata bulat indahnya.

"Keputusan tetap keputusan, Sungmin. Dan kau yang telah membuat keputusan ini!" Tuan Lee bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan angkuh meninggalkan Sungmin, Nyonya Lee, dan beberapa pengawalnya.

"Umma… Apa salah cintaku dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"…"

"Apa salah cinta kami? Kami saling mencintai, Umma… Hiks-seperti Appa dan Umma yang saling mencintai"

"A-"

"Bagaimapun, seharusnya Umma bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan…"

'Umma merasakan, Sungmin…' batin Nyonya Lee pedih.

"Aku mungkin tak akan bisa jika tanpa Kyuhyun… Aku mencintainya, Umma"

"Mianhae, mianhae… Umma tak bisa membantumu, Aegya" kata Nyonya Lee setelah banyak pengaduan yang Sungmin lontarkan padanya. Nyonya Lee bergerak merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu. Ia mengusap pelan bahu putra sulungnya itu.

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sungmin" ucap Tuan Lee saat Sungmin harus segera masuk ke pesawat.

"Ne, Appa, Umma, Sungjin… Aku akan merindukan kalian" Sungmin memeluk satu persatu orang tuanya juga namdongsaengnya dan beralih menatap dua namja yang kini berdiri di samping Appa dan Umma-nya.

"Hae-ah, Hyukkie-ah, aku berangkat" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum tak lupa memeluk kedua namja itu bergantian.

"Hati-hati!" balas sepasang kekasih yang juga merupakan sahabat Sungmin itu hampir bersamaan.

"Ne, annyeong!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan keluarga juga sahabatnya menuju pesawat.

'Hah… Ternyata aku yang harus pergi, Kyu' batin Sungmin miris.

Bahkan sampai di dalam pesawat pun ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Kyuhyun dan nasib kisah cintanya. Berlebihan? Tapi memang itu yang saat ini Sungmin alami.

'Apa kau akan mencariku, Kyu? Aku akan selalu menantimu, Romeoku'

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

**3 years later**

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya namja paruh baya itu dengan angkuh. Tampaknya ia adalah tuan rumah di sini.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Lee?" namja paruh baya yang lain balik bertanya.

"Cih! Aku tak akan sudi membiarkan Sungmin berhubungan dengan anakmu, Cho!" ujar Tuan Lee sambil melirik tajam Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi, apa Ahjussi tak bisa menghargai cintaku dengan Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Berapa?"

"Kurang ajar kau, Lee!" bentak Tuan Cho yang merasa tak terima karena menurutnya Tuan Lee telah menjatuhkan harga diri putra bungsunya.

"Jangan buat dirimu emosi, Yeobo…" ujar Nyonya Cho menengkan suaminya.

"Sungmin…" lirih Nyonya Lee yang membuat semua mata memandangnya.

"Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun…" lirihnya lagi.

"Tidak! Sungmin namja normal!" elak Tuan Lee.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencintaimu. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia anakku, mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Yeobo, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Tuan Lee tak terima.

"Sungmin ada di Paris"

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

'Susullah Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah'

'Aku tahu kau merindukannya. Temui dia, dia telah lama menunggumu, Kyuhyun-ah…

'Aku merasa bahwa Sungmin juga merindukanmu. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya merasa kesepian'

'Ini alamat Sungmin'

Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia masih ingat betul apa saja yang Tuan dan Nyonya Lee katakan padanya tadi. Ia sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Setelah meminta restu orang tua Sungmin, ia langsung memesan tiket ke Paris dengan penerbangan hari itu juga.

'Apa itu berarti Ahjussi telah merestui kami?'

'Ne, aku juga manusia, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku juga punya hati'

'Gomawo, gomawo, Ahjussi'

"Tunggu aku, Ming" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi penumpang pesawat.

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

"Kapan kau akan menjemputku?" namja itu masih saja berdiri di depan jendela apartemen sepupunya –tempat ia tinggal selama kuliah di Paris-. Mata foxy itu menatap lurus ke depan. Menara Eifel? Bukan. Mata indah itu hanya menatap hambar ke arah depannya.

Sejenak namja itu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menyelami kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat usianya masih tujuh belas tahun. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan yang bahkan sampai saat ini begitu ia cintai. Ia sedang berdiri di balkon saat awal musim panas berlangsung sewaktu itu. Pesta, kue ulang tahun, gaun, dan perlengkapan pesta lain dapat ia lihat dari atas balkon itu.

Suara Kyuhyun begitu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Wajah Kyuhyun begitu jelas tergambar di memorinya. Dengan mata onyx yang teduh, hidung mancung, pipi tirus, dan rambut ikal dark brown yang semakin menambah kadar ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia ingat betul saat ia menangis di tangga demi mencegah sang Romeo agar tidak pergi. Bahkan ia ingat saat-saat terakhir kebersamaannya dengan namja tampan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?" gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia telah membuka matanya kembali.

"Aku tahu"

"Aku hampir mati karena bosan menunggumu" gumamnya lagi.

"Mianhae"

Tes…

Sia-sia pertahanannya selama ini. Ia gagal menahan air mata itu. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha tegar, tapi ada sisi lain yang menjadi kelemahannya. Dan itu membuat pertahanannya roboh. Membuat tameng baja yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk bertahan meleleh. Ia seperti bangunan runtuh. Hancur. Dari yang kokoh menjadi sebutir debu rapuh yang tertiup angin.

"Aku… Hiks… Kenapa kau tak datang juga?" lirihnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku datang, Lee Sungmin"

Greep

Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan halusinasinya.

"Aku merindukanmu… Hiks"

"Jangan menangis, aku juga merindukanmu" suara itu… Suara itu terdengar begitu nyata di telinga Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun?"

"…"

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"…"

"Romeo?"

"Ne, Juliet?" Sungmin segera memutar badannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seorang namja yang dari tadi ia pikirkan kini tepat ada di depannya. Ia segera memeluk namja itu erat. Sangat erat. Seakan tak ingin terpisah lagi dengannya.

"Bogoshipo…" lirih Sungmin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nado" jawab Kyuhyun yang mengusap kepala Sungmin pelan.

**-ooOo..Love Story..oOoo-**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berada di bawah kaki Menara Eifel.

"Sungmin?"

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya meraih tangan kiri Sungmin. Kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Dapat Sungmin lihat sebuah kotak beludru merah kecil yang Kyuhyun pegang.

"Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Sungmin sedikit terkesiap.

"Saranghae. Menikahlah denganku, Lee Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna perak mengkilat dari kotak beludru tersebut. Cincin?

"Gelang?" Sungmin tak mengerti. Untuk apa gelang? Bukankah seharusnya menggunakan cincin saat kau melamar seseorang?

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Tapi kemudian ia beranjak berdiri dan memakaikan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kiri Sungmin. Sungmin menatap gelang itu bingung.

"Kau pasti bingung?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa aku memberi gelang?" Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"Itu karena gelang berada di tangan, Min. Dan gelang berada di dekat nadimu. Itu akan membuat kita selalu merasa dekat, karena kita terhubung" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Tapi kau tak pakai" ujar Sungmin yang membuahkan senyuman lebar di bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Aku pakai" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik kausnya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul yang sama seperti gelang yang Sungmin pakai. Sungmin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku, Lee Sungmin… Itu sebabnya aku memakai kalung. Karena nadi akan berhubungan dengan jantung" Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan. Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Jadi kita terhubung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, kita selalu terhubung. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa kesepian karena aku selalu terhubung denganmu, Ming" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ta-tapi, Appa…" Sungmin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tahu apa yang ia maksud. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Apa kau pikir aku melamarmu tanpa restu orang tuamu?" Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal?"

"…" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku bersedia!" seru Sungmin.

"Bersedia apa, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Entah gugup atau tak mengerti. Mungkin saja gugup. Karena terlihat jelas oleh Kyuhyun, pipi chubby itu mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Katakan, 'Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu'!" perintah Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan menggeleng tak setuju.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Jinjja? Aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'benar-benar'.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu!" ujar Sungmin sambil menujurkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, aku buat daging tak bertulang itu bengkak!" Sungmin bungkam seketika.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menjadi memunggungi Sungmin. Dalam hati ia tertawa puas.

Brugh

Sudah Kyuhyun duga. Kekasih manisnya ini senang sekali memeluknya dari belakang.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu" ucap Sungmin yang masih memeluk –punggung- Kyuhyun dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku membencimu"

"Aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyu" Sungmin membalikkan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia dengar. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi manja begini, eoh?" Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Menatap wajah menggemaskan yang tersaji di depannya ini dengan lembut.

"Kita baru jadian satu jam dan harus berpisah selama tiga tahun. Itu cukup membuatku sangat merindukanmu, Kyu…" rajuk Sungmin sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya sendiri.

"Panggil aku 'Romeo'!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memerintah Sungmin.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Saranghae, Romeo…"

**END?**

Huaaaaa! Oppa, eonni, saengie, readerdeul… Bagaimanaaaaa? Kurang memuaskan? Tolong saran, kritik…

Tinggalkan jejak kalian, saya memohon dengan sangaaaaaaattt…

Hargai saya. Ini fict menguras waktu, tenaga dan pikiran saya. Jadi mohon hargai saya dengan sebuah review…. Please, please…. Jebaaaalllllll

Gomawo, see you, bye bye ^_^ *lambai tangan*

Jiji, 5 Maret 2013

Solo, 11:32 AM


End file.
